Lily Potter and the TimeTurner
by Z. Bridgett
Summary: I am the daughter of the Boy Who Lived. Daddy shared his story with the muggle lady when I was two. He thought that we wouldn't have to interact with muggles as much as we did before when the story was being published. Little did he and Mummy know what I did...
1. Age 10, 4: How to Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

Years ago, when I was two, Mummy convinced Daddy to go to the muggle lady and tell her his story on how he saved not only the wizarding community, but the muggle's too. Daddy's story was written into "fantasy fiction" by Ms. Rowling. His story was translated into 7 books and 8 movies worldwide. After writing the epilogue in his last book, Daddy figured that our family could be finished commuting to the muggle world. Only now, 8 years after, does Daddy realize how wrong he is. Life can never be quiet if you're the daughter of the Boy Who Lived.

I don't know where I should begin. Do I go back to when this mess first started when I was 4? Do I go back to my farthest memory? For Daddy, it was so simple telling that muggle lady. I guess I should just tell you how it began, since I lived through that time twice–as far as I know.

On the night of my fourth birthday, after Daddy tucked me in bed, I saw a slight flash in the corner of my room in Number 12, Grimmauld Place._ What's that_? I thought. James and Albus were supposed to be sleeping, and Uncle George already left. Hugo and Rose were staying the night, but they were a floor above me with Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron.

"_Lumos_," I heard, a blue light shining from the tip of a wand. A redhead girl that looked like the pictures of Daddy's Mummy held the wand. She saw me staring, smiled, and walked over. Taking a small purse from her bag, she whispered, "Happy Birthday Lily."

"Who are you?" I asked, taking the present.

"I'm you from the future. Six years into the future. I came to bring you a gift. Open it."

Fingering the metal clasp, I flicked it open and glanced at the two items inside. An hourglass necklace on a gold chain and a red ring were inside. I took them both out and held them out to her. "This one," she began, putting the necklace on me, "is called a Time-Turner. It will take you back in time and return you to the present on its own.

"Remember when Aunt Mione told you the Tales of Beedle the Bard?" she asked, seeing me nod. "This ring is from the Tale of the Three Brothers. Just turn it three times in your hand." She put it in my right palm. Turning it, I saw people from pictures Daddy had gathered around me. There was Padfoot, Uncle George, Teddy, Santa, Daddy, and a lady.

"Santa!" I exclaimed, getting out of bed and hugging him. He chuckled and picked me up, saying, "I'm not Santa dear." I tilted my head, confused. Looking at Daddy, I asked, "Daddy, why's he not Santa?"

After Not-Santa put me down, future me said, "None of these people are who you think they are. Padfoot's real name is Sirius. Uncle George is actually his twin, Uncle Fred. Teddy isn't here; it's his dad, Lupin. Professor Dumbledore is who you mistook for Santa. Daddy isn't here; our Grandfather James was named after looks just like Daddy. The lady is actually our Grandmother that we were named after."

"Oh," I said. Not finished, future me said, "Daddy won't be able to see them, it's different for each person. Only you and I can see them because we're the same person. Listen to them, alright?"

"Okay." I hugged her and she disappeared.

"Lily," my grandma started, "You need to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. We'll see you when you wake up."

I crawled into the bed, whispered goodnight, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction writing. If it's short, I'm sorry, I have only an hour on the computer before my brother yells at me. A thank you to my best friend, C. James, for showing me this site. I'll try to update as often as possible, but it might be difficult because I'm gonna be buisier than Hermoine in her third year come the time schoo starts. If you REVIEW, or yell at me on my page Z. Bridgett & C. James on facebook, I might update faster. -Z**


	2. Age 4: A Dizzy Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

From that night on, Professor Dumbledore, Grandma Lily, Grandpa James, Lupin, Sirius, and Uncle Fred would follow me throughout the house. Whenever Uncle George came over, Uncle Fred would have me gather random items from the kitchen and we would create messes that activated when someone touched a specific object. (My favorite was when my brother Albus opened his door and was sprayed with ink and covered in Pigwidgeon's feathers.)

Grandpa James would sit on a couch with me and help me read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp. In between the paragraphs, he'd tell me stories of when he was a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at Hogwarts and how they kept winning both the Quidditch and House Cups.

Professor Dumbledore taught me how to read the ancient runes in _The_ _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. For some reason, whenever we read my favorite story, _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_, and finished it, we would skip over the next story to _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_. It was weird, but Future Lily told me to listen to them.

Whenever I was free from reading and Mummy and Daddy had nothing for me to do, Sirius and Grandpa James would pull me aside and tell me to picture a creature in my mind. They told me to imagine myself as the creature in real life. What I thought of was a beautiful red bird that had a golden beak, tail, and talons. It sang a lovely song that made me feel powerful. Opening my eyes, I saw only my arm was covered in red feathers. Tears began to drip from my eyes and Grandma Lily wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay, don't cry," she whispered, rubbing my back. "Eventually you'll get it." She pointed to a book on the shelf in my room and I took it down for her. It was called _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. We sat on my bed and she read the book to me. She was describing what a phoenix looked like when I exclaimed, "That's the bird I thought!"

At that moment, Kreacher knocked on my door and announced, "Master says dinner's ready, miss."

"Thank you," I replied, opening the door and clamoring down the stairs to the kitchen. Stepping into the dining hall, I felt a dizzy sensation, the hourglass at the end of the chain around my neck beginning to glow. In that instant, I saw a flash of light, the room darkened after.

"—any minute. Oh, she's her," I recognized the voice as Future Lily. Once the spots in my eyes cleared, I glanced around the room. Professor Dumbledore, Grandma Lily, Grandpa James, Sirius, Lupin, two people who looked kinda like Uncle Neville, a scarred guy, and a bunch of other people were staring at me.

I ran over to Grandpa first. He seemed startled, picked me up, and I asked, "Why are they staring at me?"

Before he could answer, I saw a big, black, puppy! Scrambling off his lap, I hastened over and patted it repeatedly on its head. It sat on the floor and licked my face. Over my giggles, Future Lily told me his name was Padfoot. Future Lily was talking to the people at the table when one of them wondered aloud, "What happens to my son?"

"Uncle Neville? I guess since I already said that, it shouldn't hurt much…" Future Lily answered. "He becomes and amazing Professor of Herbology, or so my brothers say. We see him every Christmas."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" the scarred guy asked. "There are two of you here from two different times."

"Mad-Eye, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the brains to use a spell. Ask the sorting hat. He'll remember Godric telling me to take him off his head."

"No Time-Turner can go back that far!"

"Says you. Future Me thinks it's bewitched."

"There's another of you?"

"As far as I know, there are three years where I actively time travel. 4, 10, and –"

I didn't hear anymore because the light flashed again, taking me back to my present.


	3. Age 4: Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, J.K. Rowling owns him.**

**Author's Alert: Um, in some of these chapters, Lily is a different age. If you look at the chapter title, it'll tell you how old she is.**

Later in the summer months, Daddy announced that he had a surprise for us in a place called Godric's Hollow. We were in one of the sitting rooms that had a fireplace. Standing up, Mummy lit the fire and sprinkled it in green dust, changing it from red to green. "This is floo powder," she explained. "Just step into the fire, say 'Godric's Hollow,' and wait for us. I'll go first."

Placing one hand on the stoop of the fireplace, Mummy ducked into the chimney and shouted, "Godric's Hollow." She disappeared a second later. James chased after her, repeating her words.

"It's your turn now Albus," Daddy told my 6 year old brother. Albus barely spoke when he was transported to the surprise. Turning to Kreacher, Daddy asked if he wanted to come with, but Kreacher retorted that he had a lot of cleaning to catch up on. Taking my hand, Daddy walked with me to the fireplace. Once he uttered the name of the place, we were spun away to Godric Gryffindor's birthplace.

When we stumbled out to a pub, covered in soot, Daddy lead us to a gated cottage a little ways down the street that had a little sign in front. We passed a small graveyard that had a statue of a mum, dad, and baby together in it. Before I could try to read it, Mummy opened the gates and ushered us into the yard. "Oh, Harry," Mummy gasped, Daddy wrapping an arm around her. "How'd you fix it so quickly?"

She was staring at the two story house. The stones that made up the walls were pure white. Dark ivy climbed up the hazel wood, hardly to the second story. Evergreen trees grew evenly spaced along the stone fence with bushes along the house's side. There was a wooden bench swing under the front porch. Each window that I could see glittered in the sunlight.

"The other Aurors came to help me in their spare time," Daddy was explaining to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. To the rest of us, he said, "Don't just stand there, go on inside." As soon as James placed hand on the polished chestnut door, it swung open to a pristine vestibule which lead to two doors and an open parlor. While I was marveling at the shiny granite tile, I grew dizzy with another flash of light. My last thought in that time was, '_Again_?'

**Author's Note: Yay! Three chapters in three hours in three days! I'm putting this out faster than I expected. Thank you for reading what I've written so far. I'm sorry if it's too short and too boring. :( I'll try to make it longer ASAP. -Z**


	4. Age 4: TimeTurning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is entirely J.K. Rowling's creation. I just decided what to do with him now that he's grown up.**

I shut my eyes tight to prevent the light induced spots. When I opened them, I saw a full moon through one of the windows on the far end of the sitting room in front of me. At my right, I heard someone shout, "Hurry up Sirius. Lily needs me _now_!"

The door that I heard my grandpa's voice from slammed open. Grandpa James was hastily flinging on an overcoat when he stopped cold at the sight of me. He drew his wand and pointed it at me, commanding, "State your name and prove to me who you are."

"Grandpa? It's me, Lily," I told him confused. "Where's Grandma?" I twisted my hair in my hand while the last remaining door opened, Sirius clamoring out. He blinked at the sight of me. Gesturing at me, Sirius made Grandpa James lower his wand. He sighed, putting his wand away. Looking at the two of them, I could see they were worried. Daring to be answered, I questioned again, "Where's Grandma?"

"At St. Mungo's," he replied tensely. He was glaring at Sirius when he replied to me. Sirius stared back, some invisible rope holding their gaze. "If you could please stay here with Sirius," he began before getting interrupted by his best friend.

"But I want to-"

"And leave her alone? No. Stay-"

"But-"

"No."

"Fine. I'll stay," Sirius ceded. He took his wand from his pocket and sent a rainbow of lights into the sitting room. I chased after them, distracted. The front door opened and creaked shut. I was poking a fuzzy purple star when it zoomed to Sirius' hand along with all the other colors. Finding only him in this room, I asked where Grandpa James went. To be with Lily was the only answer he let me have after I asked him nearly twenty times.

"Why don't we play a game?" Sirius wondered after I said, "I'm bored," about fifty times in the last minute. Prattling of different suggestions, I agreed with him at the idea of Hide-and-Seek. Counting to thirty, he closed his eyes and I ran from the room through the door I saw Grandpa go through.

Opening it, I came upon a yellow kitchen with a table in the center of the room. Each cabinet at floor level I broke into, searching for a place to disappear. They were full of pots and pans. I only succeeded in causing a noisy, metallic mess from accidentally emptying five cabinets.

"Ready or not, here I come," I heard coming from the other room. Looking around, I saw another door leading to a different room in the house. Scrambling through it, I stumbled up a flight of stairs to an open space on the second story.

Three identical oak doors were along the back wall with two on either end of the floor. There was one more set of stairs on the other end of the hallway. Taking the door nearest to me, I twisted the brass knob that I could barely reach and went inside. A large white bed was in the center of the room, white lace hanging down around it from the ceiling. I crawled under it when I heard footsteps thudding up the stairs.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Sirius' voice echoed throughout the floor. The door to the room I was hidden in swung open and a light flicked on. "Hmm," I heard. "Guess she's not in here." Turning off the light, he closed the door. "Where are you Lily," he would call out into the rooms after determining that I wasn't there.

Eventually, he stomped back down the stairs to the sitting room. "I could've sworn she went up there," I heard him mutter. Just then, the front door creaked open.

"Sirius? Lily? I'm back with someone I want you to meet," Grandpa shouted through the house.

"James," Grandma warned, "Don't wake him up, he just fell asleep." The kitchen door below me opened with a bang, inducing the cries of an infant.

"What the-," Grandpa started before I heard Sirius cut in with, "James! Lily! Harry! Welcome home."

"Why is the kitchen-?"

"Lily and I were playing a game and she was-" Sirius tried to explain.

"Never mind," Grandma said, quieting the crying. I heard a clatter downstairs and my grandmother commanding Sirius and Grandpa to find me. Because I eavesdropped, I scrambled out from beneath the bed, into the open space, and down the stairs.

When I opened the door, I saw the kitchen was clean and that the three adults were splitting their attention between me and the baby in Grandma's arms. I frowned and whispered to them, especially the baby that I made cry, "I'm sorry for making a mess."

Grandpa waved my apology aside and beckoned me closer to the now sleeping newborn. "His name is Harry," Grandpa explained. Harry had black hair ruffled atop his head and had a pudgy face. His eyes fluttered open again, revealing emerald irises. Yawning, he nodded off once more.

"Daddy?" I whispered as I was whisked off to my own time once more.

During the summer and fall months, we would stay at the house in Godric's Hollow. If it was spring or winter, we'd be holed up in Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and the Weasleys. At random times in summer and fall, I would be transported away to another time with Grandpa James and Grandma Lily. It happened less often in Grimmauld Place.


	5. Age 10, 4: Confusion, Part One

**Disclaimer: Joanne Rowling used a pseudonym and created Harry Potter, not me.**

Given the fact that I was four, I didn't remember much from my young age clearly. I could remember how silly James and Albus looked when I played pranks Uncle Fred designed. I remember reading the books on my shelf every night because I couldn't sleep. However, I can't remember in the years before I was ten all the events that happened when I time traveled. Going back and visiting what I now realize was a meeting of the original Order of the Phoenix I can recall easily since it was the first time I went back in Grimmauld Place. Seeing Daddy as a baby was simple to retrieve from the recesses of my mind because it was the first time I went into the cottage in Godric's Hollow. Everything but one other memory is fuzzy.

The day before my fifth birthday, I woke up in my room. Except, it wasn't my room. It was the room Grandma Lily put Daddy the toddler in at night. I was alone and heard a clatter downstairs. Scrambling down the stairs to the sitting room (The stairs I hadn't gone down I found later that they went to a hidden alcove. The second door in the vestibule was a walk in closet.), I found a strange sight: Grandma Lily had Baby Daddy in her arms; Future Me was begging Daddy to go with a person who looked like a young Grandma Lily but an older Future Me; The Young But Old Lily Lookalike turned into a phoenix and took Daddy away; Grandma Lily hastened up the stairs with Baby Daddy; Grandpa James was searching something; Future Lily threw a cloak over me.

"Lily!" she whispered frantically, "No matter what, you must stay under this cloak. Don't speak and don't come out at all! _Petrificus Totalus_!" She turned her back to me and raised her wand staring at the door. Grandpa James pushed her behind him, wand raised to the door. There was a loud crack outside and Future Lily whispered, "He's here."

"Stay behind me Lily," Grandpa James ordered as the front door was blasted open. A black robed, thin man with skin whiter than a skull, who held a wand identical to Daddy's, stepped through the broken entryway. Scarlet eyes pierced the darkness of his hood. He pointed at Grandpa James, Future Lily moving in front of him. The man muttered the words, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Grandpa James tackled Lily, causing the green spell to hit my grandfather in the arm. "NO!" Future Lily screamed, trying to wake up Grandpa. When he didn't move, I felt tears leak from my eyes. Future Lily was crying too. I tried to escape from under the blanket, but I couldn't move. The man moved closer to Future Me, allowing more hooded figures to enter the house. He touched the tip of his wand to her forehead. In a raspy voice, he commanded, "Tell me where the boy is."

"I'll never tell you anything, Voldemort," Lily spat.

"Fine then. _Crucio_!" he shouted, causing Lily to scream as loud as a banshee and writhe on the ground. When she stopped screaming, I heard a baby cry a floor above me. Future Lily gasped once Voldemort lifted his wand. She lifted her head at the sound of Baby Daddy's voice.

"I don't believe we have need of your services anymore," Voldemort cackled, glancing at her. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green light flashed again, hit Future Me on her forehead, and she slumped to the ground by Grandpa James. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks as I watched them climb the stairs. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself anywhere but here. I felt a shift in the way I was seated.

I felt... different. My arms were... folded, my legs thinner. Opening my eyes, I saw I was covered in red and gold feathers. I was a phoenix.


	6. Age 4, 5: Confusion, Part Two

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The internet was perturbing me by being idiotic. I am also sorry for any word mistakes. The spelling should be correct though.**

**I tried fixing some of the chapters, but it didn't work. I apologize if part of chapter three was confusing to you, Sabi1994.**

**lexisgemini, Catalina Brown, Sabi1994, and 17lillyflower's revenge, thanks!**

**After a much long wait, I give you chapter 6. Over 250 of you have glanced at the first chapter. I would love for you all to review!**

**Disclaimer: HaPpY BeLaTeD BiRtHdAy tO QuEeN RoWlInG AnD HeR CrEaTiOn HaRrY PoTtEr!**

Previously: _I felt... different. My arms were... folded, my legs thinner. Opening my eyes, I saw I was covered in red and gold feathers. I was a phoenix_.

The man called "Voldemort" started for the stairs to my right, an enormous snake slithering behind him. It stopped before it reached the foot of the stairs, its tongue flicking in my direction.

"_What is it Nagini_?" a hiss escaped from the stairway.

_Someplace safe_, I thought. _Please let this be a dream and let me be someplace safe_. Heat soared through my body. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut tight. My ears (or whatever they're called on birds) popped and my clawed feet landed on a wooden floor. I slipped onto my feathered tushie, letting out a rather loud squawk. I opened my eyes and immediately wished myself back into a human once I noticed I was back in my room at Grimmauld Place.

Mummy burst into my room, her wand glowing. Spotting me on the floor, she lowered her wand and kneeled before me, embracing me in a hug so tight, I couldn't breathe. "Where have you been?" she asked, letting me go somewhat. "We've been searching for you since yesterday."

Daddy sauntered into my room with Albus and James in tow. Confused, I wondered aloud, "I was lost?"

"Yes," Daddy said. "Kreacher tried awakening you - err the lump that was under your covers - and Kreacher apparated downstairs saying you weren't stirring. It was just a bunch of pillows. We -"

"Dad called the Aurors and all our cousins to search for you! We got to play with Roxanne, Fred, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Hugo, Alice, Johnathan, Rose -" James interjected but was cut off by Daddy.

"- and now I need to tell them we found you. Where were you Lily?" Daddy questioned.

"Godric's Hollow," I whispered, tears from Grandpa James and Future Lily falling to the floor and not getting back up starting to well in my eyes. Mummy noticed the tears, let me go, and ushered my brothers out the door, closing the door firmly behind her. Daddy sat on my bed and motioned me to sit beside him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he wondered after charming the room to prevent eavesdroppers.

I didn't know where to start; the snake, the Voldemort man, or Grandpa James. At the last thought, I started bawling into Daddy's shirt. He was silent and rubbed my back. For fifteen minutes, I just sat there and lamented. Hiccupping, I quietly asked, "What does _Avada Kedavra_ mean?"


	7. Age 5: Animagus Explanation

**700 views have been received on this entire story. 300 of those views were on chapter 1. I've only gotten four reviews, so, lets play a game. I want to see if you all know who said this: "The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and therefore should be treated with great caution."**

**I will tell who said it in the next chapter's author's note if someone reviews with the right answer. It'd be even more awesome if you also mention what book it's from. ;) -Z**

Daddy stiffened beside me. Glancing upward, I saw he was barely containing rage. He glared at the wall, asking me, "Where did you learn those words?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I took the ring from my bedside table and twisted it thrice in my hand. Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder. "Give him the ring," he said. "I'll explain everything for you." Grandpa James and Sirius nodded.

"Alright then," I responded, handing Daddy the ring. He looked at the red stone, his eyes opening wide. He was about to inquire where I obtained it -maybe- but I cut him off, "All you have to do is turn it thrice..."

Keeping the ring in his right hand, he looked up to find...Dumbledore and some others, I guess. "Mum?" he asked the people. "Dad?" He was silent for a moment, muttering only the words, "Oh really?" I suppose Dumbledore started explaining things to him, because confusion passed over his face. I sat down nervously on the bed, figuring that the wizened wizard was retelling all of the pranks I played on Al and James. The edge of the bed where Daddy was sitting popped up as he hugged an invisible mass. "Thank you," he whispered to me after -surprisingly- returning the Resurrection Stone to my hand. I believe he was also telling the people he was communicating with _Thank you_ too.

"Lily," he announced, "Don't tell anyone outside of this room what I'm about to say. Your mother would be furious." He placed his wand at the edge of the bed, out of his reach. "The words _Avada Kedavra_ are the incantation of the Killing Curse. Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters used this curse in both Wizarding Wars to kill countless Muggles, Half-Bloods, Squibs, and Muggle-Borns. If you ever use that curse, it doesn't matter if you were messing around or not, you'd get sent straight to Azkaban, forever. Don't use it. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," I replied. He uncharmed the room, placed his wand in its pocket, gathered me in his arms, and took me to the kitchen. Ring still in my palm; I turned it to find Grandma Lily following behind us. I cocked my head, silently asking _How much trouble am I in._

"None at all," she answered. "He's just relieved you're back, everyone is. The Time-Turner kept you longer than expected."

I motioned to the ring, made a slitting motion across my neck with my finger, and pointed at her, then Grandpa James behind her. "Are we dead?" she asked, trying to make sure she got the unspoken question right. I nodded slightly, so Daddy wouldn't notice. "Yes," she forlornly replied. "All of us that you see when you wear the ring are. Fred died during the Battle for Hogwarts, the same as Lupin. Professor Dumbledore was already dying by the time of his arranged death. You'll have to ask your father for all the details."

"Why Dumbledore told you those words, I'll never know," Daddy was murmuring to me. "I'll have to tell the Ministry that you're an Animagus."

"Grandpa James and Sirius didn't tell the Ministry," I retorted.

"True. I still need to tell the people in the dining hall what happened, that involves the fact you're an Animagus. They won't believe me unless you show them," I was told, the kitchen door opening.

Immediately, we were swarmed by my uncles, aunts, cousins, and Daddy's co-workers. They were all clamoring incoherently about the places they searched and the people they suspected kidnapped me. Whenever Daddy started to answer one question, he was bombarded with twenty more before he finally shouted, "SHUT UP! If you all would just SIT DOWN at the table, I can explain mostly everything." The crowd parted for us to proceed to the head of the table and divided to various seats once we sat down, me on Daddy's lap. Teddy sat on my left, his hair highlighted yellow green along with his eyes. Mummy was seated on my right, ruffling my fiery hair. Everyone's tones were hushed while Daddy explained my disappearance:

"Some way unbeknownst to any of us other than Lily, she came in contact with the Resurrection Stone. She discovered how to use it and the Marauders, along with Dumbledore and her grandmother, have been keeping her company. Prongs and Padfoot decided to teach her how to become like them - an Animagus. Dumbledore approved of it, and Lily Evans consoled my daughter whenever she failed. When she went missing, that was when she became a true Animagus. Whatever she turned into must have the ability to Apparate, leaving her exhausted at the house in Godric's Hollow, where she said she was."

The dining hall was in an uproar. Everyone was shouting excuses as to where I was and how impossible it would be for me to be an Animagus.

"She's only _five_!"

"We searched Godric's Hollow _twice_!"

"How can an Animagus Apparate?"

"She could be lying!"

"Lily," Daddy whispered in my ear, "Now would be a good time to help me, please."

I nodded and stepped onto the floor. Closing my eyes, I ignored my surroundings and thought of the glorious bird I turned into prior to my return home. My arms folded and my feet grew thinner. Gasps collected throughout the room. Experimentally, I flapped my wings and lifted seven feet off the floor over everyone's head. Circling the table once, I perched onto the back of Daddy's chair. Even he was mesmerized. Whilst they were still perplexed, I mutated back into my regular self and flopped onto Daddy's lap, growing tired from crying earlier. I fell asleep before Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived.


End file.
